


The Legacy Of The Bloodlines

by good_sindi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, F/M, Redeemed Ben Solo, Seduction to the Dark Side, more taggs coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_sindi/pseuds/good_sindi
Summary: The only son, the union of the major bloodlines, is engaged in a perpetual battle against the dark side of the Sith.Abandoned by his mother, never known to his father, he shall not only preserve their legacy, but also protect the galaxy from the new threat.Too bad it's the most powerful woman to come into contact with the Force since Anakin Skywalker - Kira Palpatine.Or better said, Rey Nobody of Jakku - formerly also known as his mother.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The damn legacy

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short story. I love the idea of a dark rey and all the possibilities it could have offered.  
> The idea for this story came to me through a great edit on tumblr, Paul Atreides aka Timothee C. aka the son of Kylo and Rey... I understand what I mean? ;) 
> 
> I don't earn money with this story and I don't want to violate any copyright. 
> 
> Oh yeah, I don't have a Beta. So if errors are found, I'm sorry.

__

_A force user without the force,_   
_is like a king without a kingdom._

  
Breathing heavily, he stood bent before her, confronted with her infinite hatred.   
  
Why had she done this? There would certainly have been another way, a way other than involving him.   
He always tried to tell himself it was not her fault. She was as much a victim as he was himself - just like his father once was.   
But if he listened to himself, he knew that this was not the whole truth. He had once heard it himself in an echo,  
  
 _"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hatred. Hatred leads to untold suffering."_  
  
Yes, he knew fear all too well. It was his constant companion throughout his life.   
The anger that bubbled subliminally caused him great discomfort. Tormented by the constant fear of falling back into the old family pattern, of having to choose sides.   
He, at whose birth it was predicted that he could perform a great miracle. Prophecies, they accompanied his ancestral line long before his birth. It was again a prediction that had brought him to where he was now.   
  
In the midst of the ruins, which testified to destroyed sculptures of long disappeared power users, uncontrolled power flashes shot up into the sky again and again. But not only the firmament was the target of the dangerous light flashes, but also the stone floor on which he stood.   
  
"You will never be as powerful as HE once was," she shouted loudly while more flashes of light shot from her fingertips. Her eyes were yellow, her expression ice-cold. He lacked any emotion, her face resembled an empty shell.   
  
_"She is a vessel, a vessel for the sith power!_ "   
  
"I don't want to be like HE was," he replied in pain when a flash of light struck him.   
"You don't want to be because you already are," she said before another lightning bolt hit him directly and tore him to the ground, gasping.   
"Just look at yourself."  
From the corners of his eyes he could watch her body, hidden under a dark, floor-length dress, approach him.   
"Your power, she is crying out to be able to finally choose a side. All this nonsense about balance and equilibrium, it's a shame. This poisoning that they have exposed you to all your life, it must end once and for all!"  
Her voice was so familiar to him and yet the meaning of the words she spoke was so foreign to him. It hurt him to find himself in this situation like this.   
"For the benefit of all I will cast it out of you, no matter what it costs!" she proclaimed. Then she stretched out her arm in his direction and the next moment she let him feel her fingertips close to his neck.   
"You will submit to me and to my teachings," she said as she lifted her open hand up, literally pulling the ground from under his feet. To support her will, she slowly began to choke him.   
He tried to suppress the budding panic with the help of inner peace, which he achieved through regular meditation. But at the same time he felt her knocking on his protective wall.

Knocking no was the wrong word for her action, a violent intrusion was much closer to reality.   
"The light side is weak, it has not given you what you want," he suddenly heard her strong voice in his head.   
"The dark side has taken away everything I wanted," he replied and fought grudgingly against the impending powerlessness.   
"And yet, here you stand before me now! I stand for all that was once taken from you. I can help you to get her back!"  
Startled, he opened his dark eyes, his curly hair stuck to his sweat-drenched forehead. Satisfied, she realized that her words had caught his full attention. 

"You ask yourself, of course, how this can be possible without killing me in the process. Don't you?", she said, before she lowered her hand in the next moment. As a result, it fell back onto the stone floor. Breathing heavily, he grabbed his neck and could watch her silhouette moving away from him.   
  
"Let's play a game," she suggested as she climbed the steps to her stone throne.   
A game, he asked himself quietly and felt a great skepticism rising within him.   
"You are right to be skeptical, but I am willing to give you this one chance.  
"Why?", he asked loudly, rose and stood in all his grandeur before the throne.   
"Mother love?," she asked cynically, only to laugh loudly the next moment.   
"Of course not, but I would like to return to HIM. With HIM and YOU at my side, we will be invincible! Just remember, you are uniting the two strongest bloodlines this galaxy has ever produced!"  
  
Frowning he shook his head, her words made no sense at all. "Yes, it does, because through the power of the Sith, I will send you where no one has gone before," she said, and before he could react, she raised her hand again, and an ancient mirror appeared beside him. It looked exactly like the portal to the places between the worlds, where you could change between times.   
  
"I was already there and could not bring him back," she reminded him spitefully, flashing her sharp teeth.   
"I still remember it very well, thank you very much," he said dismissively and wanted to turn away from the mirror.   
"Stay," she cried out in a rage, stood up and with the help of the power made sure that his body turned back to the antique mirror as if by itself.   
  
"STAND," she added and was at his side the next moment. Satisfied, she looked into the image of him and her, which suddenly began to change. His own person was transformed into a dark image of himself. He felt the darkness emanating from the power user on the other side of the mirror.   
"Touch him and you will see how good it feels to renounce the light side," she whispered into his ear, stroking his head. The shiver that raced through his body made his eyes close and he fought against the manipulation that threatened his inner spirit.   
  
"No, I will not become a second Kylo Ren," he exclaimed angrily, before she was thrown backwards in a high arc the next moment. Shocked, he glanced at his open palm that had made sure the dark Sith had landed at the other end of the throne room. Within moments, she started laughing again and put both palms of her hand on the stone floor in front of her. Gasping, reflecting her pain, she was now on all fours. Her face was covered by the long, open brown hair.   
  
"So he is inside you after all," she murmured softly.  
"You will not become a second Kylo Ren, because...," she continued with a deep breath before she removed the irrepressible hair from her face with a blast of wind and grinned devilishly at him.  
"...you are KYLO REN," she explained, her yellow eyes glistening with malice. 

  
"No, it can't be. What are you talking about? My name is Anandi Solo. I am the son and not the father!"


	2. You know who I am (you met me in your dreams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anandi meets someone because he only knows from his dreams and has to face some unpleasant facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First appearance Ben Solo, Ladys and Gentleman!

**_"No, it can't be. What are you talking about? My name is Anandi Solo. I am the son and not the father,"_ **

He improved her, and found himself in front of the mirror again the next moment. Annoyed by the reflection in the mirror, he recognized how the dark user of power held out her hand and made sure that he was confronted with this dark reflection again.   
  
"On the day Ben Solo died you were conceived. On the day you were born, your mother died. The day Rey Solo disappeared, Ben Solo returned," she explained, placing her palm on the spot where his beige shirt was torn open. It was the exact spot above his heart and he felt her power unbalance that heart.   
  
"He's in there to convert me," she murmured thoughtfully, and Anandi believed for a moment she recognized her old self. But the next moment, that malicious grin returned to her face, her sharp teeth gleaming out from under her blood-red lips. Then she slowly moved away from him, step by step.   
  
"I'm warning you Ben, show yourself to me or our son will die by your hand," she explained in a loud voice before maneuvering his body against the mirror with a wave of her finger.  
  
In anticipation of an impact, Anandi squeezed his eyes together, but it did not come. Instead, he found himself in total darkness, which took away any possibility of seeing. Before long, this darkness gave way to an emotional whirlpool that pulled him along.  
Events passed him by that seemed absolutely strange and yet so close at the same time.   
  
_"He is our last hope"_

His mother's voice resounded through the dark room. How could he know that she could have ever said this. He only knew her as THE Sith Lady par excellence, he thought to himself, when suddenly a bright lightning appeared before him.   
  
"You know this because you carry her bright side within you," a dark voice said to him.   
"Who are you?", he asked the stranger to show himself, whereupon a young man stood before him in the next moment.   
"How is that possible," he muttered with shock-widened eyes as he found himself facing no one but Ben Solo himself. He smiled slightly as he recognized the reaction of his son.   
"Interesting, you recognize me even though you have never seen me," he said calmly.   
"When I was a child, I dreamt of you regularly. You chased away the bad nightmares she kept sending me," Anandi explained trembling as he thought back to the countless nights she had spent with me. Other mothers sat with their children and sang them to sleep, but not his own. SHE had sent him dreams of events long past, involving violence, loss and death. She regularly confronted him with the constant threat of losing those people who were left to him.   
"I know, because I have fought in your dreams vicariously for your bright side, just as the bright side of your mother did.  
"Don't talk about her bright side, my mother is dead," he said angrily and raised yours his index finger. Sadly, the dark eyes of his father lay on the tip of the raised finger.   
  
**"Do not let the anger about her darkness become your own."**

Anandi laughed briefly before he turned away from Ben and suddenly found himself in a gray environment. It resembled the training room of his youth, on Naboo. But it was nowhere near as colorful and splendidly equipped as the original.   
  
"Almost my whole life consists of nothing but fighting the darkness. You have no idea what it has done to me! She not only robbed me of my mother, but also my power! I am a power user without power! She took it from me when I was a child," he explained angrily, looking straight ahead. To say this fact out loud showed him once again how weak he actually was. When the young image of his father did not return, he turned around and moved quickly towards him.   
  
**"Do you know what Finn once called it? As if I was a king, but without a kingdom!"**  
  
"Do you have any idea why she did it?", Ben wanted to know from him, but Anandi shook his head in frustration.   
"Because she is afraid of you, afraid of you and your immense powers."  
"Are you making fun of me?", the son replied to the father with an incredulous look.   
  
"No Anandi, on the contrary," Ben began, approached and finally stopped a few meters in front of him.   
"You come from the two mightiest bloodlines ever produced by the Force. The story of your great-grandfathers, I believe, is well known to you.  
"Of course, Poe constantly reminds me when he thinks I take too little interest in the preservation of the Republic. I am so fed up with it," the young man said annoyed.  
"Try to understand him."  
"I do, Finn told me that SHE was once a close friend of his and Poe's. An idea that is absolutely foreign to me, as well as the fact that SHE actually fought for the bright side at one time.   
"Yes, she did, and the galaxy should be eternally grateful to her for that. Just like I did."  
  
Laughing, Anandi shook his head again and wanted to turn away from Ben, but he grabbed his forearm. Questioningly, Anandi looked up at his father from the strong fingers that were clawing painfully around his forearm.  
"Your mother defeated the emperor and was killed herself in the process!"  
"Only to be brought back to life by you a short time later, only to rise to the ultimate threat less than two years later," he said bitterly and freed himself violently from his father's grip.   
  
"Only through my sacrifice was your life made possible, Anandi Solo!", he shouted after him as he fled from him and paused due to his words.  
"What do you mean?", he asked quietly and with a lowered look.   
"Didn't Finn and Poe ever wonder how it was possible that you even existed," Ben wanted to know as he approached him step by step from behind.   
"They suspect that the two of you are connected by the Forcebond," he replied, grimacing with disgust at the thought of what it might have taken.   
"No, we didn't even have a chance to do that, nor did we get to where we should have been."  
"How is it possible that I exist at all," Anandi wanted to know, visibly angry, after turning to his father.   
  
"I'll show you," he explained, raised his hand and with a wiping movement, a small, oval bubble appeared in front of the two men. 


	3. The Story behind (your birth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben shows his son why Rey switched to the dark side and became the ultimate Sith.  
> ..and we get a small appearance from Luke ^^. What would be a Reylo Fic without it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reproduced the events on Exegol in these chapters, though not word for word - but only what is important for the course of the story (and for Anandi).

Having just stood next to his father, Anandi found himself back in that damned throne room of the Sith.   
What's the point, he muttered annoyed.  
  
**"Watch,"** he heard his father's voice inside.   
Reluctantly, he obeyed his words and turned around when a loud laughter penetrated his marrow and leg. A few meters away, there was no one else standing in front of him but the Emperor himself.   
  
"Long have I waited for you - my grandchild - to come home."   
"Strike me down and claim your birthright."   
  
While the words spoken between Palpatine and Rey rang out, he watched speechlessly as young Rey bravely fought the seductive words of her grandfather. But then he blackmailed her to take her place, her birthright as a Sith - as the new Emperor Palpatine.   
  
"How fitting, he knew how to do it," he murmured with a sigh, even feeling some pity for the young woman in front of him. But to his surprise, she suddenly paused after she had drawn the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker.   
"Why..."  
  
**"Watch,"** Ben's voice admonished him one more time when he suddenly found himself in Rey's head and was confronted with the open face of his father.   
  
"I am here, you are no longer alone," he said to Rey, who had already given up all hope of an approaching rescue. Knowing that it was not Kylo Ren but Ben Solo who stood before her, she handed over to him that lightsaber that should have always been what he was - his birthright!  
  
Speechless, Anandi watched as his two parents fought against the Knights of Ren and the Emperor's personal guard, only to face the overpowering Sheev Palpatine.   
Under shocked eyes he had to watch how the two of them were first drained of life energy and then almost wiped out the attacking fleet of the resistance.   
No, he breathed in horror when he realized how his father was thrown backwards by the Sith monster in a high arc, only to disappear into a ravine at the end.   
Like his father before him, Rey regained consciousness and begged, no begged for higher support. She asked for help, for support and said a last prayer. As if by a miracle, the most diverse voices echoed through space and time, reaching her. The last of the Palpatine lineage was destined to destroy the Sith once and for all with the help of the Jedi. 

"Every Jedi who has ever been lives on in you," he heard a voice among the many others and made Anandi doubt the later, bitter reality that had surrounded him until then.   
"Balance the Force," a prominent voice said to her. Strangely enough, the son was most clearly attracted to this male voice. Balance, was that what they were striving for when they decided to help her?   
Did they know what would happen? All these questions came up as he watched Rey finally stand up and begin her final battle against the Emperor.   
Fascinated, he watched as she first fought against the glaring power flashes of Palpatine with another lightsaber, which he could identify as that of his grandmother Leia Organa Solo.   
"I am all Sith," cried the old man, whereupon his granddaughter bravely countered him. "And I am all Jedi."  
  
What irony to hear these words out of her mouth, Anandi thought sarcastically before suddenly, out of nowhere, the Lightsaber of his father, or better said, that was catapulted into her empty hand by Anakin Skywalker. With the help of both lightsabers she formed a cross and managed to throw the flashes of light back to Palpatine in a mighty thrust of the Force. Under painful cries, it disintegrated and disappeared in a final, final burst of energy that hit Rey right in the heart.   
  
**"Keep watching,"** Ben's voice in the background called out after Anandi turned away as the young scrap collector fell lifeless to the ground.  
"If you don't do it now, you'll never be able to comprehend the mystery of your origins," he added, making sure that his son, against his will, turned his gaze back to what was happening before him.   
  
To his surprise, he heard a fierce breath, followed by fingers that appeared at the edge of the ravine where his father had been hurled down by the Emperor just before.   
Breathlessly he watched as Ben dragged himself to the lifeless Rey. It didn't escape his attention how badly he was hurt and how much effort it must have cost him to get to the young woman.   
  
"When I could no longer feel her in power, I knew it," he heard his father's voice in the background as he watched young Ben look stunned at the dead Rey in his arms.   
"I had to get her back, no matter what it took. She did not deserve this fate," he explained while the other me put his palm on her lower abdomen and closed his eyes.   
"You have transferred your life energy to her," Anandi recognized with shock-widened eyes the truth that was taking place a few meters away from him.   
"Yes," he confirmed.   
"You knew about the price you would pay," he murmured as Rey, visibly amazed, found himself facing Ben. He recognized this affection between the two, this love he recognized in his eyes.   
"From the first moment I met your mother in Takodana Forest, I knew it. I would have sacrificed myself for her anytime, but it was only then - after my own mother died and Rey healed me - that I was truly ready to return.   
"To the light side," Anandi recognized with tears in his eyes as Rey gave Ben an unexpected kiss before he sank lifelessly to the ground and disappeared.   
  
"You became one with the Force."  
"No, I did not."   
"Then what?"  
  
"See what happens," Ben pointed out to him, and Anandi could watch his energy disappear into Rey's lower abdomen. What she didn't know at the time was that at the moment she had previously released from the Palpatine's deadly energy discharge, the dark part of the Palpatine had dissipated and penetrated into Rey's inner being.   
"The small piece of the Emperor was enough to awaken the darkness in her. For months, while you were growing in her belly, deep inside her, these two sides fought."   
"Why did the darkness in her finally win? I can hardly believe it after what I just saw."  
  
Satisfied, Ben noticed that Anandi spoke of his mother for the first time not with disgust but with deep compassion.   
"She did it for you, to give you the choice of life later."   
  
Frowning, Anandi looked from his father to the highly pregnant Rey, who was in labor with her lips pressed together. Rose dabbed the sweat from her forehead while holding her hand.   
"Rose, you have to promise me something," she said gasping and received a surprised face from the young engineer.   
"You must promise me to take care of him. Be the mother to him that I will not be able to be to him."  
"Why?", Rose asked frowningly, not understanding what the expectant mother was talking about.   
"Finn, pass on to him what I have learned you and what will follow from Luke," she turned to the user of power, who stood next to her in the open doorway with shock-widened eyes.   
Without looking at him, panting and standing before the last press contraction, she demanded the ultimate promise from the two friends.   
"Finn, I know you can feel it - my inner conflict. I will end it now once and for all. But I can only do this if I know that you will be there for him!   
The addressed person hurried next to Rose to the bed of the recipient, grabbed her second hand and pressed it supporting her.   
"I promise, Rey," he said with a serious expression as the recipient looked at him with a smile and gratitude before she closed her eyes and began to press her lips together.   
  
Under the first, loud breath of the Anandi Solo, his mother Rey Solo took her last breath and slipped into a long faint. Astonished, he recognized how a small cone of light rose from his mother's breast and wandered to the small bundle that Rose held in her hands. The cone of light paused above the breast, as if waiting for something. Under the shocked faces of those present, another small cone of light appeared from the baby's breast. In contrast to the cone of light from Rey's chest, this one was a little darker in color. So it happened that both light cones circled around each other before they merged into a common sphere and disappeared in the breast of the little baby.   
  
"Flee", a male voice sounded through the room before in the next moment flashes of power appeared around Ray's lifeless body.   
"Quick, get Anandi to safety," instructed Finn Rose, who left the room in a hurry with a last look at Ray's body and the small bundle in her arms. After the midwife had already fled before, Finn was the only one who could now watch the spectacle that would change everyone's fate forever.   
The lifeless figure of Rey was lifted into the air, her arms stretched out in a T-shape, and a dark force began to envelop her. With the Force's help, Finn felt the young Jedi's hull transform into a Sith.   
"Flee or she will destroy you, and Ray's sacrifice will have been in vain," the same voice sounded as before.   
"I can't leave her here alone, she will leave us all...", Finn stammered as a dark dress wrapped around her body and her face took on a bare complexion.   
"I'll stop her!"  
"Luke..."  
"Go, now!", the Jedi Master told him harshly when Rey opened her eyes the next moment. The last thing Finn saw before Luke threw him out the door were no longer those hazelnut, sympathetic eyes of his girlfriend but the yellow, icy cold calculating eyes of a Sith. 


End file.
